The Sorrowful Battle
|image=Ep16-sorrowful-battle.jpg |english=The Sorrowful Battle |kanji=悲しき決戦 |romaji=Kanashi ki Kessen |episode=16 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=July 21, 1995 |english airdate=March 27, 2000 }}The Sorrowful Battle is the sixteenth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on July 21, 1995 and North America on March 27, 2000. Synopsis The OZ plane arrives in Antarctica, Trowa and Heero are introduced to Zechs. They head to the hangar, where Zechs shows Heero his rebuilt Gundam. Heero claims he'll thank Zechs for his favor by killing him. Zechs doesn't seem to mind this. They decide to start the next morning, and shake hands. Meanwhile Relena, at the Lake Victoria base, demands to know where Zechs and Wing Gundam are. The man there refuses to tell her, but Pagan receives a phone call revealing where to go. Once they leave the man contacts Noin and tells her that they're headed there. She wonders why the Romafeller Foundation is after Zechs after all he has done for them, Zechs comes in and tries to answer her question. He claims that he is weak and doesn't deserve having someone to protect (Relena). Meanwhile, Heero, who is in the hangar, decides to use Trowa's Gundam anyway, since taking the handout will effect how Zechs fights. Notified of this, Zechs says to keep Wing Gundam as it is and to not restore the Tallgeese since it was damaged in the previous battle. That night Heero continues to work on the Gundam and is taken over by Trowa so he can rest. The next day, the battle begins. The battle continues on, and 3 hours pass. Trowa claims that this battle is meaningless since both sides have the same enemy. He heads off, to stop the search party from reaching them. In the battle, Heero detaches his machine gun and takes out a beam saber that Trowa had attached to the Heavy Arms for him. Zechs unequips his dober gun and does the same. They continue to fight. Meanwhile, Relena's plane is surrounded by the search party, but Trowa comes to the rescue in Heero's Wing Gundam and stops them. Zechs gets the upper hand in battle and is about to finish Heero off, but Relenas plane flies right between the 2 Mobile Suits. Zechs demands she leave; as does Heero. Relena gets upset and tells Heero to kills Zechs. Noin reveals to Relena that Zechs is her brother, and tells her that in order to get revenge on those that destroyed the Sanc Kingdom, he joined OZ and donned a mask. Once OZ took over the Earth and he got his revenge, he lost his purpose and only wants to battle the Gundams. The search party arrives. Zechs tells everyone to escape and fights them off, saying he'll surrender once they're safe. In her plane, Relena is happy that she was able to stop the battle. Staff *'Script:' Katsuyuki Sumisawa *'Unit Director:' Kunihiro Mori *'Animation Director:' Nobuyoshi Nishimura Trivia *In the original manga adaptation of Gundam Wing, Heero uses the Wing Gundam instead of the Gundam Heavyarms for his battle with Zechs.